Nazomi Aishi
Backstory Nazomi was born to Nobu and Yanuka Aishi and was their third child. As a newborn, she was mostly neglected, due to the Aishi Clan already having two plausible heirs. Her presumed death would come when her sadistic sister, Irene, would cut the baby Nazomi. Her parents were greatly saddened to have learned the Nazomi was dead, however, she was not. Nazomi was simply unconscious, with a very slow heartbeat. According to tradition, Nazomi was buried under the Hebichōrō Tree, just outside the Aishi Clan, so at night, the Foxborne Spirits could take her to the Departed Realm. When the Foxborne Spirits arrived, they realized that Nazomi was not dead, rather more she was alive. They took her to their hidden palace and raised her, giving her the name 'Romiko Foxborne', due to them not knowing her real name. As she lived with the Foxborne Organization, she was taught Spirit Magic, the weaker form of Sacred Magic. She, over time, learned how to create illusions and Shapeshift, as well as teleporting and enhanced strength. Over time, she actually became a Foxborne Spirit herself, attaining Immortality. As a Foxborne Spirit, her job was to protect the most harmless of creatures. She would be sent to defend the Everbourne Forest when the criminal organization, the Black Lotus were trying to get to the Foxborne Palace. She and the other Foxborne Spirits failed, most fleeing and the others being captured by the invaders. The group of Black Lotus who were escorting them were ambushed by Irene Aishi. Nazomi and the other Foxborne Spirits were taken to the Aishi Clan Base where they would be locked away in the dungeons. Upon the presumed death of Irene, Nazomi and the other Foxborne Spirits would be freed, and while most returned to their normal jobs as protectors, Nazomi wanted to find her family. Though this led to her discovering that her entire family was dead and that her own sister(who was in fact, Irene) had been holding her captive for all those months. 'Romiko', moved, said goodbye to the Foxborne Sprits. Nazomi, now under the alias of 'Holly Dōzuki', and moved to Ninjago City where she would become a blogger. At NC she also became friends with Fumiyo Toriyasu, who was Designer at Borg Industries. Following Ninjago City being conquered by The Embodiment, Nazomi worked with Fumiyo to rally the people against The Embodiment. During this time Nazomi was waiting for the time to strike, and after an explosion rung out from the Royal Palace, it was time... Appearance Nazomi often wear a dark red gi with green floral designs, along with black pants and black combat boots. She has tousled black hair that is about hip length, often tied back in a braid. She has fair skin and glowing orange eyes. Abilities * Spirit Magic ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation ** Flight * Demonic Magic(Dormant) * Dark Magic(limited) ** Dark Fire Relationships * Yanuka Aishi - Mother; Deceased * Nobu Aishi(previously Kazukan) - Father; Deceased * Irene Aishi - Sister; Presumably Deceased * Ruko Aishi - Brother; Presumably Deceased * Foxborne Organization - Allies(formerly) * Fumiyo S. Toriyasu - Friend Category:Aishi Family Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Foxborne Organization Category:Masters of Spirit Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:YocaiEmperor Universe